SCP-106
(For in game version of SCP-106 see LTF-106) SCP-106 AKA "Rainbow Spectra Dash" Class:KETER (Class A) =Containment Procedures= No physical interaction with SCP-106 AT ANY TIME. All physical interaction must be approved by no less than two-thirds vote from O5 command or five-sixths of Torchwood command. Any such interaction must be taken in AR-II maximum security sites, after an non-essential staff evacuation. All staff (Research, Security, Class D, etc) must remain at least 200 meters of SCP-106's containment area at all times except in a event of breach. Any spectra observed on containment cell surfaces, staff members, or other site personnel within locations within 400 meters of SCP-106 are to be reported to site security immediately. Any objects lost to SCP-106 are to be missing/KIA. No recovery attempts must be made under any circumstances =Description:= "Rainbow Spectra Dash" appears to be a blue deformed Pegasus with a resemblance to EXPONGED. She was found by SCP-009 with heavy spectra exposure. The spectra has fused with her being, resulting in the subject using only 'instinctive intuition' and only desires for 'basic needs.' Subject seems to exhibit the ability to vibrate through matter. How she achieves this is under great debate between science personnel. Her coat seems to be covered in mucus made up of spectra. Subject suffered acid burns from attempts to contain her, resulting in 3rd and 2nd degree burns all over her body. Whenever she "phases" through matter, she leaves being the same type of spectra she's covered in. The phasing-through also seems to breakdown materials several seconds after contact with the subject. Instances of where the subject passes are indicated by cracks, spectra and thinning of matter making it brittle. The subject has been reported to be sapient, however, no footage or audio of the subject have been recorded. Subject is predatory in nature though shows sentience far beyond a normal tertiary consumer. Subject incapacitates her prey by damaging major organs, or tendons, then takes them into a "Pocket dimension". "Basic needs" do not apply to a natural pony, as SCP-106's needs stem from "feeding" off her prey and living in darkness. The subject does not need substances like we do. Pocket Dimension This dimension's laws of physics and reality seem to be skewed compared to ours. Limited observation of this "Pocket Dimension" sees to reflect SCP-106's appearance, a possible sign of narcissism. It is composed of rainbow colored hallways and room that are controlled by subject's command. Addmendium - "Pony Dragon" I would like to here again state that SCP-106 is not, as is commonly believed, a basic predator, on par with an advanced shark. '' ''SCP-106 is a setient being but a totally crazy one. SCP-106 appears to be aware of several things beyond the scope of pure instinct and genetic memory. SCP-106 consistently breaches at moments where recovery and containment are most difficult. A fox may see his way out of a trap, but a only a pony will wait for his capters to look away to escape. Note: This article are based on SCP-106 of the SCP Wiki and used under the [http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ Creative Commons 3.0 license] Category:KETER(Class A) Category:SCP Category:Numbered SCP